To Heal A Friend
by Team Sherlock and Watson
Summary: When Legolas gets serriously wounded in a fight, can a young Estel heal him or will he die himself? Read and review, no flames.
1. An Injured Elf

To Heal A Friend.

Summary: When Legolas gets terribly wounded in a fight, the young elf falls ill from orc poison. Can Aragorn heal him before time runs out or will he die himself?

Genre: Drama, lots of it.

Rating: T for Teen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters. Not even if I owned all the gold in Fort Knox.

Author's note: Aragorn is 16 in this story, Legolas about 24-25. So this is way before the Fellowship of the Ring.

Chapter One: Injured Elf.

"Legolas, look out." Aragorn cried out as an orc prepared to stab the elf in the back. Just in time the young elf turned around and stabbed the orc in the gut, and with a squeal of pain the orc fell to the ground.

The two companions had been traveling on a hunting trip and so far no trouble had found them, until a band of orcs had suddenly decided to attack them. Aragorn fought with an orc that fought with the ferocity of two men. This orc was well trained in swordplay, but so was Aragorn, and as soon as he got an advantage he cut off the orc's head.

Legolas was fighting two orcs at the same time. He was quickly growing tired from the fighting and on the verge of collapsing, but he knew that it would be folly to let down his guard with two orcs attacking him.

Sensing the elf was growing weak, the orcs led out a full blown attack on the young prince. Legolas, enraged and eyes flashing fought back. But soon his eyes flashed in pain as one of the orc's blade slashed into his left arm.

Trying to hold back a scream of pain, the elf continued to fight, killing one of his attackers. He stumbled a little as pain shot through his arm. This proved to be his downfall as his second attacker took his chance and stabbed him in the side.

Unable to hold a cry of pain, the elf fell to his knees. Aragorn heard his cries and ran to his friend's aide. Wasting no time he quickly killed the orc and knelt at his friend's side. The elf was gasping in quick breaths, his face pale with beads of sweat. Blood was flowing freely from both his wounds, staining the ground red.

"Oh Valar Mellon Nin, you are wounded." Legolas slowly and painfully nodded. He closed his eyes as the world violently spun around him. Laying the elf gently on the ground, the ranger checked his friend's wounds. The slash wound on the elf's left arm was deep, exposing bone, it would need stitches. But then Aragorn sighed in despair when he saw the wound in the elf's right side. It was turning a sickly color of blue and to Aragorn that mean only one thing, the wound was poisoned.

"Legolas," he said, trying to hide his worry, "the wound on your arms needs stitching. I will try to do it as quick and painless as possible." Legolas looked at his friend worriedly.

"Aragorn, there is something else you're not telling me. What is it?" Aragorn sighed, in a way he wanted to tell his friend what was wrong, and yet if he didn't it would be lying to him and he couldn't do that.

"The stab wound in your side is poisoned mellon nin." Legolas's eyes grew wide in fear. He knew what poison could do to an elf especially if they were seriously wounded as he was. The thought that he might die, sickened him. Aragorn put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There might be some hope left, Mellon nin. I will try to drain some of the poison out of the wound. Hopefully it will work." He went over to where their horses were and to his dismay he found out that only his horse was there. Legolas's horse must have run away during the fight. Cursing their bad luck, Aragorn opened his pack on his horse and got out the herbs and medicines he would need to heal his friend.

By the time he was back beside Legolas's side, the young elf's eyes were closed and he was moaning in pain. Aragorn put a cool hand on his friend's forehead and found it burning with fever. Deciding he would deal with the wound in his side first, he whispered to the young elf, hoping that he would hear him. The elf's eyes fluttered open.

"Legolas, I'm going to open the wound in your side some more to try to drain the poison out. Do you understand me?" Legolas slowly nodded and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain that was to come. As quickly as possible, Aragorn took his knife and opened the wound in his friend's side. Legolas screamed in agony as his face grew pale. Blood flowed freely from the wound and some greenish liquid that Aragorn knew to be the poison. He gently used a cloth to clean away the blood from the elf's side until eventually the bleeding stopped.

As he was wrapping bandages around the elf's waist he began to panic when he felt his friend become limp in his arms. Panicking he checked his friend's pulse. It was weak but still there; the elf had passed out from the pain.

Carefully laying him back down, he took a needle and some thread and began stitching the wound on Legolas's left arm. The elf flinched a little while he was stitching and every now and then Aragorn had to give words of comfort to him. After what seemed like an eternity the wound was finally stitched up and the ranger cleaned off the remaning blood from around the wound.

Legolas shivered slightly as chills ran through his body. Aragorn lovingly took off his cloak and covered up his ailing and wounded friend with it. With much regret even though he knew he needed to, he left his friend's side long enough to gather some firewood. He gathered enough to last for the night and quickly went back to where Legolas was lying.

The sky was slowly turning into dusk when the young ranger finally got a campfire burning. Using the herbs he got from his pack he began to make a fever-reducing tea to reduce the fever raging in Legolas's body.

The elf was beginning to stir, aroused by the sweet smell of altheas. He winced as pain shot through his body. Aragorn went over to his side, putting a comforting hand on the elf's shoulder.

"Be still Mellon Nin, I am here." Carefully holding up Legolas's head, he slowly administered the fever-reducing tea, his friend took it with no problems at all. Then he took a cool cloth, and wiped the sweat of his friend's brow.

Wearily he laid his friend back down, the young elf's eyes closed in fever-ridden sleep. Every now and then the young prince would whimper, as pain washed through his body. Whispering words of comfort, Aragorn weary eyes began to droop, and before he knew what was happening, the tired and concerned healer was fast asleep.

**Ohhh, so is Legolas out of the woods? Poor sick and wounded elf, he's probably thinking why these things always happen to me, Lol! Can you give me some reviews please? Gives readers cute puppy dog eyes, but no flames.**

4


	2. Desperate Times Means Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and it characters, you know the drill.

Summary: When Legolas gets wounded in battle and falls ill from orc poison, can a young Aragorn heal him or will he die in the attempt?

Genre: Drama, for now.

Raiding: T for Teen, just to be safe.

Chapter Two: Drastic Times Means Drastic Measures.

Aragorn awoke with a start when a cry of agony reached his ears. Panicking he looked around till he realized that the cries of pain where coming from his injured friend Legolas. The elf was curled up in a fetal position, his sweat drenched hair clinging to his face. Sometime during the night, the young elf started to feel small cramps through his abdomen, he tried to ignore the pain, hoping that it would go away. Unfourtunely it didn't and it quickly progressed to the cramps he was feeling now.

Aragorn rushed to his side, brushing the sweat soaked hair from his friend's face. His whole body started to seize up when a stabbing pain entered his stomach. Tears spilled from the elf's eyes, and Aragorn lovingly brushed them away.

"Mellon nin, I am here. Let me comfort you." He put a hand on Legolas's forehead to check his fever and found out it raged higher than the last time. He took a cool cloth and moped the elf's burning body, as Legolas moaned in pain.

_What could be causing him so much pain, _the young healer thought, _could it be the wound that was poisoned with the orc blade? _Suddenly without warning, Legolas to gasp in quick breaths. Aragorn rolled over the elf on his uninjured side as he began to vomit. But what the elf threw up worried the young healer, the young prince was throwing up blood.

_Oh Valar, _thought Aragorn, _this situation is quickly getting out of my hands._ After his friend had finished vomiting, he gently laid him back down, wiping the blood from his mouth.

The young elf's eyes were closed, his breathing slow and raspy. Aragorn checked the elf's pulse and it was still there, though it was getting weaker by the minute.

_Oh please Mellon Nin, _pleaded Aragorn, hoping that his friend would here, _please hang on, don't die, I would be lost without you._ As if he heard the ranger's words, Legolas's eyes fluttered open.

"Aragorn," he whispered weakly, "I feel so tired and weak." Again his eyes started to close, but his eyes shot open again when pain washed through him again. His body shook with the trauma as Aragorn put a comforting hand on his forehead. The elf gasped and the healer turned him over again as the elf expulsed more blood.

The pure motion of vomiting pained Legolas even more and he was almost on the verge of passing out. Aragorn heartbreakingly tried to comfort his friend as best he could, wishing that he could take his friend's place and not see him suffering so. After it was over Legolas felt so weak that he collapsed on his back, his hands shaking violently.

Aragorn unwrapped the bandage that was around the wound in the elf's side. To his dismay he found it still a sickly color of blue, but also it was red with infection. _Oh Valar, I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I should have kept an eye on him and his wounds. _ Legolas stirred as the fever raged in his body, wishing for some way to cool the fire in his body. His relief came as the form of a cool cloth on his forehead.

Aragorn continued to put a cool cloth on the elf's forehead, all the while wondering what he was going to do to give his friend aide. If he tried to stay here and heal the elf himself without the proper medicine he could die, and yet if he tried to make it back to Rivendell, the journey alone could kill him also.

His thoughts were broken when he felt the elf relax and his eyes closed. The elf's skin grew paler and Aragorn knew what he had to do, he could not stay here. Gathering the limp form of Legolas in his arms he mounted his horse, and with determination in his heart he vowed to get his friend home, even if it meant dying himself.

**Well that is the second chapter, what is going to happen to our two companions? Is Aragorn going to make it in time? The next chapter is going to be called "Shelter from the Storm." and someone is going to be in trouble by the end of the chapter, gulp!**

3


	3. Chapter 3: Shelter From The Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, blah, blah, blah, blah.

Genre: Drama

Rating: T for Teen just to be safe.

Chapter Three: Shelter from the Storm

Aragorn rode as quickly as possible towards Rivendell, he had a reason to, and that was to get his wounded friend to healing as fast as possible. Legolas had been coughing up blood and now he was pale and his breaths were coming in weak and raspy. At one time Aragorn had thought he had lost his friend, but then realized that he had only passed out from the pain.

The ranger himself was becoming tired, he had been riding non stop all day, vowing that he would not stop until he had made it safely home to Rivendell where his father and twin brothers where waiting.

_I can just imagine the looks on their faces when I come through those gates, _thought Aragorn, _"Brother can you and Legolas ever come home without one of you being sick or injured?" _A tired smile came across his face, yes he could not remember a time when they did come home not injured.

Legolas stirred a little in his arms, and Aragorn positioned himself in the saddle to make it more comfortable for the wounded elf. "Be at peace, Mellon nin," he whispered comfortingly to Legolas, who was beginning to whimper in pain again, "we are almost home." _And yet it seems so far away, _he thought.

His thoughts were broken when a drop of moisture fell on his face, looking up to the sky he saw that it was becoming grey and stormy looking. _This is not good, _thought Aragorn,_ I hate to stop but if the weather becomes really bad for Legolas's sake I would have to find shelter. _He hoped that the storm was not going to be as serious as it looked, for he didn't want to wait any longer than he had to.

As if the sky read his thoughts, the wind picked up and the heavens sent down a torrent of rain. Riding as quickly as possible, Aragorn searched for shelter hoping to find one quickly.

After awhile he eventually found a cave, but to his dismay it was only big enough for one person. Knowing full well that Legolas needed more shelter than he did at the time, Aragorn dismounted from his horse and gently laid Legolas inside the cave. Legolas moaned as he become aware that he was in different surroundings. Aragorn put a comforting hand on the elf's shoulder and after many words of comfort he finally calmed down.

Worried that he couldn't make a fire because of the rain, Aragorn decided to use a cool cloth to try to bring down the elf's fever. The rain was drenching him but he was not worried about it, all he cared about was trying to heal his friend and to care for his wounds.

Aragorn was shocked when he heard Legolas whispering his name. He leaned closer to better understand him, "Aragorn what are you doing?" gasped the elf, "You should be getting yourself to shelter, don't worry about me." Aragorn looked dismayed at his friend, how could he think of such a thing?

"No Mellon Nin, you are wounded and ill, you need healing. I can not leave you."

"But Aragorn you yourself will become ill if you don't find shelter soon. What good would it be for me if you become ill too?" Aragorn's shoulder sagged in defeat.

"Mellon Nin, there is no other shelter. This is the only shelter I could find."

"Then leave me and go find shelter, I can't let you get sick too."

"No Legolas, I will not leave you." Legolas gave Aragorn an angry look.

"You are being a typical stubborn human, you know that don't you?"

"Oh and you are not being like a typical stubborn elf?"

"At least I'm not in the pouring down rain trying to catch a death of cold." Aragorn sighed; arguing was not going to get them anywhere. Seeing the hurt look on his friend's face the elf quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry Melon Nin; I know that you are only trying to do what's best for me. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Mellon Nin, but please can you cooperate long enough for me to try to heal you?" Legolas weakly nodded and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over his body.

The young ranger continued to put a cool cloth on his friend's forehead, praying that his fever would go down. The rain continued to pour down and the wind buffeted the healer's body. Trying to ignore the chills that were threatening his body, Aragorn tended to Legolas's wounds.

The wound on Legolas's arm was all right, there was no sign of infection. But the stab wound in his side was still red from infection and hot to the touch. Aragorn gently wiped off the dried blood from the wound and wrapped clean bandages around the wound.

In delirium Legolas began calling out different names, crying out in fear as he was lost in feverish dreams. With tears in eyes, Aragorn continued to administer the cool cloth to the elf's fevered brow, hoping that the elf would calm down and fall into a healing sleep. But to the healers' dismay the elf continued to cry out, not knowing that he was not alone, that someone was there and caring for him.

And so it was that Aragorn continued to try to heal Legolas, well into the night, unaware that he himself would soon need healing, more so than the wounded and feverish elf that he was caring for.

**Oh, oh, evil cliffy. I told you someone was going to be in trouble by the end of this chapter. Please review; if you do I'll give you a cookie. Anybody like chocolate chip?**

3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Wound That Cuts the Deepest.

Summary: When Legolas gets seriously wounded in battle and falls ill to orc poison, can a young Aragorn heal him or will he die in the attempt?

Genre: Drama or angst for now.

Raiting: T for Teen.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter Four: The Wound That Cuts the Deepest.

Along the road to Rivendell there rode a horse that carried two companions. One rider was an elf who was badly wounded, face pale and beaded with sweet from a high fever. The other rider was a ranger, who was clinging to the elf like he would never let go, afraid that if he did the elf would breathe his last and go to Mandos's Halls.

The elf was Legolas, and the ranger was Aragorn. The ranger was bone weary. He had not slept for three days, worrying and taking care of his ailing and wounded friend. Now his head hung wearily down, his eyes ever threatening to close in sleep.

And to make matters worse the ranger was suffering from a bad cold. His body was shaking with the chills that racked his body and like his friend a fever was setting in. He had gotten ill from being out in the pouring rain healing Legolas, but to him it was a small price to pay knowing that his friend might live.

Suddenly the ranger began coughing a racking cough threatening him to almost fall off his horse. But the horse sensing her master was in trouble stopped long enough till the spell was over. When it was over Aragorn clutched a hand to his chest, for the coughing caused him much pain.

The motion of Aragorn's coughing caused Legolas to wake up. Weakly he turned his head to look into the feverish eyes of Aragorn. Concerned for his friend he tried with all his strength to speak to him.

"Estel," he said using Aragorn's elvish name, "you have a fever. Please stop and rest before you get any worse." The ranger's head snapped up when he heard his friend speak.

"Nay my friend, you are wounded and ill and if I don't get you to my father soon, there will be no hope for you."

"But Estel you are ill…." But Legolas words where cut off when Aragorn began coughing violently again. The elf felt the ranger waver in the saddle and for a minute Legolas thought that Aragorn was going to fall off. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact but it never came.

When the spell was over Aragorn felt the whole world spin around him, his head was aching terribly. Legolas was right; he should stop and take care of himself. But he would have felt guilty if Legolas had died and he yet lived. Torn between the choices he had to make and the weariness his body was feeling the ranger began to weep.

Legolas became quickly alarmed.

"Mellon Nin, what is it?"

"Oh Legolas I am torn in two what to do. Every minute that passes by leads you closer to death. It would give me much heartache if you died because I decided to stop and rest because I was ill."

"Aragorn listen to me," said Legolas "do what you have to do. I trust in you to make the right decision. I believe in….." the elf never finished what he was going to say when the terrible cramps returned to his abdomen and the elf cried out in pain.

Aragorn held the elf close to his body, comforting him as the pain racked his body. Softly calling to his horse, Ginger continued to ride on. Legolas moaned as the pains racked his body, wishing that somehow they would end. He had been poisoned before but never like this, a terrible thought entered his head. What if Elrond could never heal him? What if there was no cure for this poison?

The fever rose again in the elf's body which alarmed Aragorn. This was one sick elf, and worse of all it seemed like after all the healing he did was to no avail. Then something happened that he would never forget for the rest of his life.

It all started when Legolas cried out when the sharp pains in his abdomen washed through his body. The pain was so intense that it took the elf great effort to even breathe.

Noticing the panicked look on the elf's face, Aragorn quickly told the horse to stop and dismounted off the horse, quickly laying Legolas gently on the ground.

The elf's face was contorted in pain and agony. He cried out the most heart-rending cries that tore at the ranger's heart. What kind of poison was this that could cause someone so much agony? The elf gave quick panting gasps like a woman with birth pangs, and that was what the pains where like. They started in his abdomen and shot around into his back. He felt like he was being stabbed over and over again with a dozen swords.

Aragorn began to put a comforting hand on the elf shoulder but then gasped in shock when the elf brushed it away.

"No leave me be." Said the elf with great pain in his voice.

"Mellon nin please, I'm trying to help you."

"No stop torturing me, I can't take the pain anymore. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Legolas don't you know who I am? I'm Aragorn, I'm here to help you." But those words fell on death ears as Legolas continued to moan and gasp in agony.

"No you are not Estel. Estel would never harm me or torture me like the heartless beast you are." Those words cut into Aragorn's heart like a knife. Could it be that suddenly Legolas did not know who he was?

"Please, it is truly I Aragorn. I want to help you; I want to ease your pain." To Aragorn's horror he saw his normally kind friend's eyes turn to hate.

"No, you are lying. You always hated me and my kind. You are torturing me because it causes you great joy to see an elf suffer, and for that I hate you." Then heartbreakingly Aragorn realized that it was true, the elf didn't recognize him and thought that he was an orc. He knew that it was the poison that was causing Legolas to act like this but still it broke his heart and he wept.

How he wished that Legolas could take his arms around him and comfort him like he did before all this started, but it was not to be. Oh how alone and helpless he felt. True Legolas was still here, but the Legolas that was lying there was not the elf he knew. This Legolas was cold, cruel, and uncaring, and right now the ranger would give anything in this world to have the old Legolas back.

Legolas continued to cry out, each cry cutting out a piece of Aragorn's heart. How long would the torture continue till Legolas breathed his last? His thoughts were broken by the weak and bitter voice of Legolas.

"What are waiting for? Are you waiting for me to die? Well kill me and do it quickly. But let it be known that you will suffer if my people find my blood on your hands." Those words became the breaking point of Aragorn.

"No!" he cried out in agony. "I don't want you to die! I would never raise a hand against you. My heart beats for you with a brotherly love that will never fade. Do not ask of me something that I could never do." Shaking all over with grief and pain Aragorn collapsed on the ground, shoulders shaking with heart rending sobs.

No it shouldn't be Legolas that had to die, he was immortal. But Aragorn knew he was mortal and if it was today that he should die so be it, even if Legolas wasn't there to comfort him in his last hours. But it wasn't supposed to be this way. He was supposed to grow to be an old man with Legolas by his side.

The elf's words echoed through his aching head. Those words of hate were like poison to his heart and it sickened him, he threw up what little he had in his stomach. He suddenly noticed how quiet it was and discovered that Legolas no longer cried out in agony; in fact he lay very still. Putting an ear to the elf's chest he found that the elf was barely breathing.

Panicking his picked up the limp form of Legolas and slowly with great effort mounted Ginger. The horse snorted at him, like she didn't like the idea that her sick and tired master didn't stop to rest and was determined to ride on. But after great urging from her master the horse continued on to Rivendell.

Aragorn held the ever fading elf in arms, one hand on the elf's heart using all his strength to bring Legolas back among the living. The ranger continued to cry in heart rending sobs, despite what Legolas had said to him he was still determined to get his friend home safe and sound. But every step that the horse took brought Aragorn closer to death's door, and one friend would be left regretting every word he said.

**Oooooooh, another evil cliffy. Runs and hides from readers. Please don't kill me; I was in tears when I wrote this chapter so please don't torture me any more. I break down and cry as Sirius Black holds me Please be nice and review and no flames. The next chapter will be called "Bittersweet Homecoming." Until then may Valar's grace shine upon you.**

5


	5. Bittersweet Homecoming

Chapter Five: Bittersweet Homecoming.

Summary: See Chapter One

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Genre: Drama for now.

Rating: T for Teen.

Author's note: Sorry this took so long to update but I was having trouble coming up with some good ideas for this chapter. But here it is. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Five: Bittersweet Homecoming.

Lord Elrond sat behind his desk, a pile of paperwork stacked before him. There were so many things for him to do. Write out orders, send letters, and sign documents. But at the moment his mind wasn't centered on his work, he was worried and concerned.

Indeed he did have something to worry about, his son Estel and his friend Legolas had just three days ago went on a hunting trip and they should have been home by now. But there had been no sign of their presence gracing the gates of Rivendell so the lord feared that something had befallen them.

Of course Elrond was not the only one that was worried over Estel and Legolas. His twin son's Dan and Ro were also worried about them. Usually the two boys were happy, and also trying to play tricks on each other. But lately they had been too melancholy and worried to do anything, so they just like their father waited by the window and watched for the familiar faces of their brother and Legolas.

Elrond had told his chief healers to prepare some medicines just in case one or both of them needed healing. It never failed that one of them came home injured or ill, or close to death's door. But every time they pulled through and soon the halls of Elrond would be filled with the laughter of a ranger, and tinkling bell like laughter of an elf. But little did Elrond know that this time it would not be the case. That this time instead of his halls filling with laughter and joy, they would be filled with the cries of mourning and grief.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Aragorn slowly raised his head as he sensed the familiar presence of home that he knew was close by. The ranger was so tired and weak that for a moment he forgot where he was and what he was doing. But suddenly he remembered that he was returning home from a hunting trip that went horribly wrong, for they had gotten ambushed by a band of orcs and now his friend Legolas lay terribly wounded and ill in his arms. He stopped his horse long enough to check his breathing, he was still breathing, but low was his breathing slow and rasping, like he was dying?

To his great horror he discovered it was not Legolas who was breathing like that. For even though the elf was breathing slowly it was because he was in a deep healing sleep, though his face was still deathly pale.

It was then that he knew it was himself that was breathing like that, and the healer in him knew that his cold had gotten much worse. It had turn into full blown pneumonia. But he was almost home, just a few more miles and he and Legolas would be home. And then his father and brothers would take them in their arms and nurse him and Legolas back to health and everything would be all right.

He nudged his horse on, even though every movement of the horse brought great pain to his feverish and aching body. Suddenly without warning Aragorn's body was seized with a violent fit of coughing. His body shuddered with the effort of his violent coughing and the world spun around him.

"Forgive me Mellon nin," where the last words that left the ranger's lips before he collapsed off of his horse……and then everything went black.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

It was at that time that Haldir and his brothers were traveling the same road as Aragorn was, for they too were going to Rivendell, but for a different purpose, for they had some important political matters to discuss with the lord of Rivendell. Suddenly the frantic whinnies of a scared horse reached their ears. Fearing that someone was under an attack, they raced their horses toward the sound, which was further down the road.

Suddenly before his brothers could say a word, Haldir gave a heart-rending cry and quickly dismounted off of his horse. They saw him run toward two bodies that were lying in the middle of the road. Haldir instantly recognized the one as the crown prince of Mirkwood, Legolas. The elf's wounds were bleeding profusely again because the impact of hitting the ground caused them to open up. The sight of the horrific wounds made Haldir's blood turn cold. He put a comforting hand on the elf's forehead and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Haldir?" he whispered.

"Yes my young prince, it is I and my brothers. Pray, tell me what happened?"

"I and Estel were on a hunting trip when suddenly we were ambushed by orcs. I got stabbed in the arm and slashed in the side with a poisoned blade. Estel tried to heal me even though he was desperately ill himself….." his eyes grew wide with the sudden realization that Estel was not nearby.

"Estel, where is he?" it was then that Haldir heard the raspy breathing of the person lying not to far from Legolas, his heart sank when he realized that it was Estel.

_Oh Valar not him also, _he thought. But then he realized that Estel was only terribly ill and not wounded like Legolas was. He put a comforting hand on the young ranger's forehead but he got no response. Panicking he called his two brother over.

"Brother, bring the horses quickly! We must get these two to Rivendell as fast as possible. Legolas is seriously wounded and Estel is close to death." With the help of his brothers Haldir mounted his horse with the dying Estel in his arms, and one of his brothers carried Legolas, and with all speed they raced to the gates of Rivendell.

LOTRLOTRLOTLOTRLOTR

"My sons, please eat something before you become sick too." Elrond gently chastised his sons. They were sitting outside at the dinner table having lunch but lately they had been so worried about Legolas and Estel that hadn't felt like eating much of anything. Dan was picking at his food while Ro kept looking to the gates of the city hoping to see the faces of Legolas and Estel. Dan broke the silence that suddenly enveloped the scene.

"Ada if they don't come back today please let us go out and search for them, I just can't sit by and wait not knowing that something could be terribly wrong with them."

"All right my sons, if they don't come back….." but he never got finished because the frantic cries of the guards at the gate reached their ears.

"Lord Elrond, come quickly, a black cloud has come today." With their hearts in their throats, Elrond and his sons raced to the gates, dreading what they would discover but knowing deep down what happened.

Elrond had to restrain Ro from rushing to Haldir's side when his son saw the limp form of Aragorn in the elf warrior's arms.

"Hold fast inon-nin." He said comfortingly to his son even though like him he was shaking with fear. Haldir bowed his head respectfully to Lord Elrond and his sons, they returned the greeting.

"Lord Elrond, I found your son and the prince Legolas lying on the road not to far from home." Elrond held his breath, waiting to hear what happened.

"Before the prince fell back asleep he told me that when they were on a hunting trip they were ambushed by orcs. The prince got terribly wounded and one of the wounds is poisoned, but luckily your son must have gotten most of the poison out or the prince would have been dead by now."

"And what of my son," the elf lord asked Haldir with concern, "was he wounded also." Haldir struggled with keeping from crying as he told Elrond about the condition of his adopted son.

"Nay he is not wounded, but seriously ill, in fact…." He paused as tried to regain his composure, "he is dying my lord." Upon those words Elrond rushed over and took Estel from Haldir's arms, while Dan took Legolas. They ran to the healing wards knowing that every precious minute they lost meant that they would loose a chance of saving Aragorn. And so the elf lord worked well into the night, praying that some way, some how the young ranger would pull through.

_Well that's it, two more chapters and then it will be over. **Sob!** The next two chapters will be called "He's Was Too Young" and "An Immortal's Heart". If you really demand for those chapters I'll post them quicker than you can say "Holiday Whoobie Whatie?" By the way I have a question for my reviewers, "Out of all the characters from LOTR and my fan fics, who do you think is cuter? Aragorn, Boromir, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Faramir, or Amrod?" Just curious to know._

5


	6. He Was Too Young

Chapter Six.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. But I own the original trilogy and the extended versions on DVD. Oh well.

Rating: T for Teen.

Author's note: Well this story is quickly coming to an end. Waaaaaaaaaah! I'm okay now. But I want to thank all my loyal fans who reviewed this story so far, your kind reviews are greatly appreciated

**Lord Sesshomaru: (sarcastically) Blah, blah, blah, blah. Get on with the story will ya, I'm tired of waiting. That's what wrong with you humans, all talk and no action.**

**Jiden: How dare you talk to the author that way? _He hits Sesshomaru over the head with his toy light saber and knocks him out._**

Chapter Six: He Was Too Young.

Legolas slowly awoke with the warmth of sunshine on his face. Groggily he looked around his surroundings and discovered that he was in his own bedroom. Confused he was about to get up when a weary voice stopped him.

"You should not try to get up out of bed," said Glorfindel, "you still need some rest." Legolas sighed and reluctantly lay back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry. But pray tell me, you sound terribly weary, did you not get any sleep at all last night?"

"No I am afraid not, nor did anybody else in the household and I dare say this night will be the same also."

"Why is that?" asked the prince and to Legolas's alarm Glorfindel began to weep, great sobs wracking his shoulders.

"What happened? Is Lord Elrond all right?"

"He is fine, but not his son."

"Oh please tell me that something didn't happen to Dan and Ro." Glorfindel wearily shook his head.

"No it's not them either." Then Legolas suddenly realized who the Barlog slayer was talking about.

"No, not Estel!" but the grief-stricken look in Glorfindel's eyes told more than words could ever say.

"Elrond tried everything he could to heal Estel but to no avail. He was too far gone; he had used much of his strength trying to heal you. He died this morning." Legolas could not believe what Glorfindel had said. Estel couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. The great healer Elrond could always bring someone from the brink of death. Before Glorfindel could do anything Legolas jumped out of bed and rushed to the healing rooms, hoping to see a still alive and breathing Estel lying there.

But alas when he burst into the room it was not to be. He found Elrond sitting beside Estel's bedside crying like his very heart would break, Dan and Ro were no where to be found. Elrond slowly lifted his head when he felt the presence of Legolas in the room.

"Legolas," he asked in a shaky voice, "what are you doing out of bed?" Legolas hesitated before he answered the elf lord.

"Tell me it's not true, that Estel is still alive." The elf lord looked at Legolas, a helpless look of grief and loss across his face.

"Oh Legolas I wish it wasn't so, but it is. I tried everything I could possibly think off to bring him back but nothing worked. He died as I cradled him in my arms, much like I did when he was a child. I held him till he breathed his last breath, but there were no last words. No father I love you or tell my brothers that I love them. Just one last gasp of breath, and then he was gone." Legolas was grief-stricken. The person lying there on the bed couldn't be Estel. But alas it was, and the cold hard truth stuck the elf to the core.

Sinking to his knees he cried out, "Oh Valar he can't be dead. Oh please Estel wake up, speak to me, don't leave me this way." But no word came forth from the cold blue lips, or any sound of comfort for his pain.

"No, he was too young," the elf wept, "He was too young. He was supposed to grow into manhood and become king. It was not supposed to be this way; he was not supposed to be taken before his time." Elrond got up and kneeled beside Legolas, putting his arms around the elf and trying to comfort him, but the young prince refused to be comforted.

"No he's not dead." He chocked out as great sobs wracked his body. How could he go on without Estel, now that he was dead? How could anyone go on? Legolas knew without a doubt that Elrond and his sons would sail to the Undying Lands. But what of Arwen? She would possibly succumb to grief and die of a broken heart.

But oh how he longed for things to be different, that Estel was alive and that everything was fine. Then he suddenly remembered the cruel words he said to Estel just before he died, and the realization of the fact wounded his heart even more than the fact of the ranger's death.

"Oh Valar," he gasped out, "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"What do you mean?" asked Elrond, but Legolas did not hear him.

"It's my entire fault, all my fault." The elf lord, thinking that Legolas was blaming himself for Estel's death tried comfort him.

"No mellon-nin Estel's death was not your fault. You could not prevent him from dying or making the decisions that he made to save you. It was his time to leave."

"No, no, you don't understand. You weren't there when it happened. It was all my fault." Elrond put a comforting arm around the young prince.

"Legolas, you need some rest. Why don't you go back to your room and get some sleep. Valar knows we will all need some for the next few days." But Legolas slowly shook his head.

"No, leave me here alone with him for awhile please." Elrond sighed.

"All right, I understand." And so reluctantly got up and left Legolas alone with Aragorn in the healing room.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

It was when Elrond closed the door shut that Legolas fully realized how lonely he really was. There was no one to comfort him, no one to dry his tears, and it frightened him. It would have been Estel that would have comforted him. But now he was dead. No more would Legolas feel his comforting arms around him. No more would those rough yet gentle hands wipe the tears from his eyes. No more would he hear his boisterous laughter when he shared a joke.

And yet the ranger was too young. Oh Valar, he was only 16. And was it him that was close to death? Yes, and Estel traded his life so that he could live, and now he was gone. Taking the limp form of Estel off of the bed and cradled him in his arms, hoping to get some response from Estel. But there was nothing, no words from the still blue lips, no tears of compassion from those closed eyes.

Pure grief and loss struck Legolas to the core and he wept uncontrollably rocking his body back and forth with the pains of his grief. He wept well into the night until he could cry no longer. And then, with Estel still cradled in his arms like a newborn child, Legolas's eyes closed and the elf drifted into a restless grief-stricken sleep.

**Well one more chapter left. Waaaaaaaaaah! Well all good stories must come to an end. Read and review this chapter please, no flames. If you do I'll give you an ice cream cone.**

4


	7. An Immortal's Heart

Chapter Seven

Genre: Tragedy/Tragedy

Rating: T for Teen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. It belongs to the genius of J.R.R. Tolken.

Author's note: My last chapter. I would like to thank those who faithfully read this story and reviewed it; your kind words of encouragement are greatly appreciated.

Chapter Seven: An Immortal's Heart

If anyone would have visited the Hall of Fire on any ordinary night they would have had a pleasant surprise, for the great hall would have been filled with the joyous laughter of elves and voices raised in song. But on this night it was no ordinary night. For instead of the hall being filled with voices of joy and laughter, it was filled with the cries of sorrow and of grief.

For the elves were mourning the loss of one of Elrond's sons, Estel. They were shocked when they received the news that he passed away, because he was only 16, and he was also to be heir to the throne of Gondor. Elrond had locked himself in his study, not wanting to come out and trying to drown out the sounds of people in mourning. True he had cried himself but now he was at a point where his body was completely numb from the grief and he would not cry again till his son's funeral when they will lay him to rest.

His two son's Dan and Ro had reluctantly left home to go to Galadriel's homeland to tell Arwen the grievous news. For them it would be a sorrowful journey, each step their horses would take would bring back memories of journeys that they and Estel had taken but now they would take no more.

Glorfindel, the beloved teacher of Estel had left too. But to the greater pain of Elrond and his household he left for the Undying Lands. For the great Barlog slayer's grief for the passing of Estel's was too hard for him to bear, and instead of succumbing to the grief he decided to sail into the West where friends and loved ones where waiting for him.

Even the trees around Rivendell seemed to mourn the loss along with the elves, dropping their petals like the tears that fell from the eyes of their precious protectors. It pained them to see the elves in so much sorrow, for they too loved Estel. For even though the young man was mortal he had love for trees and nature much like an elf had and they always longed for the moment when he would sit underneath their branches and sing the Elvish songs of old.

But for one immortal there would be no cries of mourning, nor tears of grief. Yes he had cried, he had cried till he could cry no more. But there was signs of his tears on his pale alabaster face. And it also true that he voice was also raised in songs of mourning, but now that was voice was eerily silent, never to sing again.

For a certain immortal's heart bore the grief of losing a close loved one till it could bear it no longer and it broke like broken glass, beyond repair. No one knew when this immortal died, for no one was there to comfort him in his last minutes of his life. But Valar knew, and he stood waiting at the gates of the Hall of Mandos to welcome him with open arms and take him to see his beloved mother.

And so it was, with Estel still in his arms, the great prince of Mirkwood, Legolas died. No ship would bear him to the Grey Havens, but the arms of the Valar. He would never hear the cry of the gull or bear the pain of sea-longing, but the joyful cries of Lillian, Amrod, and Estel as they are reunited once again The great prince of Mirkwood was gone, his healing now complete.

**Well that's it, I'm sorry if this chapter seemed so short but I wanted to get straight to the point. Read and review, no flames. I'm going to go hide now but when I come back from hiding I'll do another what-if story involving Boromir and Aragorn. And to peak you interest it will involve Aragorn discovering something shocking from Boromir's past. So until then may Valar protect you on your journey.**

3


End file.
